


Darkness

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drug-Induced Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember what happened, but once his senses worked again, he went straight to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



In the beginning there was darkness, and silence. He was confused, and if he was honest, also a little afraid. Opening his eyes had no effect on the darkness, and the only sounds which reached his ears was his own breathing. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know what would happen, and all he remembered was Thor holding him.

There was something special with his last memory, but he couldn't remember why.

He knew that he’d helped Thor, that their father --even though Loki refused to acknowledge him as his father-- needed his help. He remembered the human Thor liked and something about enemies, but his memories were rough, and trying to remember what happened only gave him a headache.

Loki lost count of time as he walked in the darkness, not certain what he hoped to find.

With no warning there was light, and it blinded him. After being in the dark for so long even the tiniest fragment of light was uncomfortable. Not long after he could see again he realised his ears was finally working again as well, and he could hear people, walking, talking, working.

Blinded by the light, Loki tried to call out, to ask for help, but his voice was as useless as his vision.

He waited, hoping that everything would turn normal if he gave it long enough. Slowly, his eyes got used to the light and he could see dark shapes in front of him, and his ears stopped ringing every time a sound reached them. Waiting a little longer, he could finally make out where he was, at home.

He didn’t know how he got there, he didn’t know what happened before the darkness, but in his confused state, he seeked out the one thing he trusted, his brother.

Wanting to avoid any trouble with the guards, he mesmerized himself as a guard. His powers felt familiar, but at the same time different, like something had changed. Pushing the thought away from his mind he walked in a determined pace over to Thor’s room, not bothering to knock before he entered.

“What are you doing, you’re not allowed to ente-” Thor was cut off as Loki revealed his true identity. The expression on Thor’s face confused Loki, but he chose to stay silent, not only because he was still struggling with his vocals, but also because he didn’t know what to say. “Loki, is that you?” Loki nodded, slowly closing the space between him and his brother.

Thor sat frozen a few seconds longer before he surprised Loki by pulling him into a hard hug. Loki found that he didn’t mind the affection, but all it did was give him more questions.

“I thought I’d lost you, I thought I’d never see you again, again,” Thor said, his voice vibrating with excitement. Loki wanted to ask what happened, but as he pulled away and stared into Thor’s eyes, he noticed something else, Thor was drugged. Not much, but enough for him not to be himself.

“What did you take?” Loki asked, his throat aching from the rough vibrations, but he needed to know.

“Something to make me forget, but you’re here now.” He sounded hopeful, as if he couldn’t believe it. “You’re here,” he whispered before hugging Loki again, pulling him into such a tight hug that Loki struggled to breathe.

The drug Thor had taken wasn’t affecting him as much as it would affect a mortal, but he was still floating somewhere between reality and numbness, somewhere where whatever pain he was feeling wasn’t hurting as much. Loki wanted to ask what made Thor take it, but then Thor pressed his forehead against Loki’s, only for a moment later to pull Loki towards him, pressing their lips together. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared at his brother, frozen from the shock of the kiss. Not knowing what to do he placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders, feeling the need to push, but also to pull him closer.

He didn’t have to make a choice as Thor did it for him, pulling Loki closer. Thor’s muscular body felt strange against his smaller form, but his eager hands felt nice against Loki’s body, caressing his trembling body. Thor seemed to do everything he wanted, and at that moment he wanted to undress Loki. Loki enjoyed everything too much to protest, and before he knew it his clothes were pulled over his head, pushed off his shoulders, tugged at and ripped off, until Loki was standing almost completely naked in front of Thor. Time seemed to pass slowly by while at the same time going so fast that Loki was blinking in amazement as Thor had undressed himself.

“Thor,” he heard, surprised to discover it came from him.

It looked like Thor heard him, but he didn’t seem to care as he pulled Loki close and attacked his neck with his mouth, using his lips, tongue and teeth to mark Loki’s flesh. Loki’s eyes rolled up as his body trembled from anticipation, his hands finding Thor’s muscular back, holding on as Thor lifted Loki up into his arms as if he weighed nothing.

The room spun around as Thor walked with Loki, carefully placing him down on something soft. Loki didn’t have time to think about it before Thor’s mouth moved down his body, biting his left nipple, moving on only after Loki moaned loudly. He was getting dangerously close to Loki’s hard dick, and while Loki wanted it more than anything in the world, something told him to stop Thor.

“Thor,” he said again, knowing it wasn’t the strongest attempt to stop his brother, but as he lacked the power to try harder it was the best he could do.

“Say my name again,” Thor groaned.

“Thor,” Loki repeated, receiving a deep groan from Thor before he swallowed Loki’s cock. Moans filled Loki’s ears --most of them his own-- while Thor teased him by rolling his tongue across the head of his cock, pressing it into the slit before teasing him again, the toe curling sensation making Loki forget every though he had about resisting.

He wasn’t far from release, but then Thor stopped barely seconds before he was going to come deep down his throat. Moving up, Thor positioned himself between Loki’s legs, rubbing his cock between Loki’s cheeks, smearing all the precome around his entrance.

Before he entered, Thor looked at Loki, his expression longing as if he’d wanted it for a long time. He must have thought about it as no normal person would simply ravish the person they believed were their sibling without wanting it.

“Say my name again,” Thor begged, his voice weak and hurt, his eyes dripping of desire.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, his voice rapidly weakening under the gaze of his brother. Even though they weren’t technically brothers Loki couldn’t help thinking it.

Loki felt something big press against his entrance, and as it began to enter him, Loki’s eyes and mouth opened wide in both shock and excitement. He spread his legs slightly wider as Thor’s body was massive, his eyes locked with his brother’s as they were becoming one. Thor was big, bigger than Loki thought he could take, but even though it hurt slightly, Thor was still able to push in, deeper and deeper until he couldn’t go any deeper.

“I love you, brother,” Thor said just before he started pulling out. Loki didn’t know how to respond, but Thor didn’t seem to care as he pushed right in again just as he’d reached the end. It sort of hurt, as it was dry, but thinking about it, about Thor being inside him, made him so hard his balls began to ache and he forgot about the lack of lubricant, demanding release.

Thor’s movements were soft in the beginning, or as soft as a big man could do, but as he kept pulling out, he pushed in a little harder, a little faster, giving Loki that extra thrust which kept brushing against his prostate until Loki’s mind melted. Thor seemed to catch on quickly to what Loki liked as he kept moving in ways which gave Loki as much pleasure as possible, so much that Loki struggled to hold himself. Loki’s groans increased as he was close, and even if he tried to hold it back he wouldn’t succeed. As he was coming his body was trembling from the excitement, shaking beneath Thor as he fucked Loki so hard the bed was making were threatening to break. It was strange coming coming all over himself, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being filled up by his brother’s seemen.

Once Thor was done he pulled out and lay down beside Loki, one arm resting across Loki’s sticky chest. Loki looked at his brother, surprised to see him staring back.

“You’re really here, right?” Thor asked, sounding afraid.

“Yes, I’m here,” Loki replied, wanting to kiss his brother again, but finding the situation slightly too awkward to do anything of that sort. “Why did you do the drugs?” he asked instead.

“You died.” Slowly memories of his last fight returned to Loki, and he could see the giant monster he fought, and how he died trying to protect Thor. It shouldn’t be possible to return, but somehow he did it. Being gods didn’t mean eternal life, simply a longer one, so being undead was slightly unusual even amongst them. “But you’re back now,” Thor smiled and pulled Loki into a hug.

Loki expected him to ask how he was able to return, which he had no answer to, but Thor seemed happy simply being close to Loki. Facing his brother Loki noticed Thor was close to sleeping, so instead of questioning his brother, Loki threw the covers the best he could over their bodies before he lay his arm across his brother’s waist. He was tired as well, and before much time passed Loki’s eyes closed, his breathing reflecting Thor’s. He would have to come up with an explanation to what happened, but he wasn’t going to do so at that moment, all he wanted right then was to be close to Thor.


End file.
